This application provides a new and unique VR Proximity Mat with Directional Locators to be used in the operation of virtual reality (VR) and remote-control devices including video games where the operator should stand in one place or relatively close proximity to a control mechanism having the capability of spatially relating to space or the faculty of perceiving objects, and one's location in space. With the expanded development of these devices it has been found that when individuals are required to stand in a small room space and their equilibrium or state of balance is easily thrown off where they can fall damaging their equipment or hurting themselves. They often lose visual reference and reliance on where the objects in close proximity are located. By going bare footed or with just socks on, or with a variety of shoes on the user's feet, varying textured surfaces with directional and centering locators, along with optional imbedded sensors having electronic switch vibration, sound and light capabilities can be used to establish a person's stability.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the VR Proximity Mat with Directional Locators in detail it is to be understood that the design is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement, of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The VR Proximity Mat with Directional Locators is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present application. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present application.